marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jerry Sledge (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unnamed mother, Carl Creel (father) Mary MacPherran (aka Titania, Step-Mother), | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Golden Skin | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = Unknown, but presumably at least High School level or equivalent | Origin = Although born before Carl Creel received his powers, Jerry came into physical contact with his father in recent years and gained similar powers through some unknown mechanism | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Alex Maleev | First = Mighty Avengers #13 | HistoryText = Early Life Jerry Sledge, or as he was later referred to, Stonewall. Jerry is the son of Carl Creel, who raped his mother. One day, Creel returned and Jerry tried to defend his mother. When the two touched, Jerry gained the same powers as his father. Secret Warriors Before the Skrulls' Secret Invasion started, Nick Fury tasked Daisy Johnson with recruiting select individuals that he had files on for what would become his secret strike force team. As a member of the "Secret Warriors" he was given the code name Stonewall and was trained alongside Yo Yo Rodriguez, Phobos, Hellfire, and Sebastian Druid. One of the first missions was to take out the Dard'van the religious sect of the Skrulls leading the invasion. They work with the remaining heroes not replaced by Skrulls. Stonewall and the team have a final showdown with the Skrulls in Central Park . The heroes win and the Skrulls are banished from Earth. After the battle Stonewall and the team struggle to deal with the fallout of the invasion. Hydra Fury's Secret Warriors are sent to an old S.H.I.E.L.D. base in Texas to observe activity there. They discover Hydra operatives there. In defiance of their orders to observe only, Slingshot, The Druid, and Stonewall engage the terrorists. When Daisy led the "Secret Warriors" in an engagement against The Gorgon (a thought-to-be-dead member of Hydra), Yo Yo Rodriguez was severely injured, which evoked a powerful emotional response from Jerry that caused him to manifest his transmutation powers for the first time. Jerry stayed alongside her throughout the ordeal to make sure she was safe and encourage her subsequent recovery. In a later battle with Ares, Stonewall's powers were put to the test. Ares buried his axe deep in his chest and Stonewall was successfully able to absorb the properties of the enchanted blade. Afterwards, he only had minor injuries and was able to stay active on the team. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Stonewall possesses superhuman strength that is present even when he is not absorbing the properties of elements. The exact limits are unknown but are presumably augmented when absorbing elemental properties in a manner similar to his father Carl Creel Superhuman Durability: Although the exact level of durability is unknown, his body is more resilient to injury than normal and can withstand the rigors of combat with superhuman foes and can support his feats of superhuman strength Omni-Morph Duplication: Stonewall is capable of absorbing the properties of any element he touches in a manner similar to his father Carl Creel | Abilities = | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Rock Body Category:Size Alteration Category:Caterpillars members Category:Matter Absorption Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Creel Family Category:Asgardian Magic